


I Like Potatoes!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: All the characters of SpongeBob like potatoes!
Kudos: 3





	I Like Potatoes!

"What a beautiful potato!" said Squidward when he walked out from his house to his garden.

"I like potatos" Patrick said to Squidward.

"What are you talking about?" Squidward said. He liked potatoes too but he thought it would seem not smart if he liked what Patrik did. Also he knew the word had a e but Patrick didn't know that.

"I like potatos" Patrick said to him again.

"What we are talking about potatos?" SpongeBob said.

"Yeah potatos is fun" Patrick said.

"Potatoes is fun," Squidward said quiet because he thought no one could hear and then he realized they could hear.

"Yay Squidward likes potatos, too!" SpongeBob said.

"No, that's not what I said," Squidward said and then he jumped away on a pogo stick fast to escape.

The End


End file.
